Your Vampire
by untamed.kool
Summary: Edward's secret of being a vampire is now known by Bella after years of hiding it. Bella and Edward get into a fight. Will she find true love with Jacob Black? Will Edward fight for her and make things worse.
1. Breakups, makeups and fights

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, you are letting Angela sleep in a house full of vampires," I shouted through the phone." I can't believe Alice had to tell me. Don't you know how much danger that is? You could expose your secret and you know how Angela has a hard time keeping secrets. Edward answer me!"

"What do you want me to say?"Edward half-screamed,"Angela, I dont want you sleeping in my house?"

"I dont know Edward but do something and fast. This could get scary. It wouldn't be so bad if I were a vampire. Just like you. You can still change me. I could help you alot."

"We already agreed that we'd do it when i'm ready. You keep pushing this on me. Vampires have to eat you know and I mean people. Its not like were vegetarians."

"Im sure you wouldn't hurt anyone Edward. I trust you not to."

"You keep saying that but i'm a murderer. Bella, I hurt people and I don't want you doing that." Edward shouted before hanging up.

I had the phone at my ear and Edward just cut off. I threw the phone at the wall and saw it break into pieces.

"Shit," I screamed picking up the pieces.

I dialed Alice's number from my home phone and heard her pick up.

"Alice, What is wrong with your brother? He keeps getting me pissed for no reason. Talk to him."

"What did you say to him? He only gets angry at you."

"You know what, tell him its over. Tell him for me."

"What? Bella give him a chance. Please for me."

"Sorry Tinker but I have given too many chances and Im done with him."

"I won't do it, you have to..."

I hung up on Alice mid-sentence. I dialed Edwards number. After the third ring he picked up.

"Bella, Im so sorr..."

I cut him off mid-sentence and said," Its over."

Then I hung up.

**Edward's POV**

My phone rings and I see that it's Bella.

"Bella, Im so sorr," I said before being cut-off.

"It's over," Bella says before hanging up.

My body just froze and I couldn't move.

At that moment Alice came into the room.

"Edward,..."she said and paused when she saw me motionlesss," Im sorry about Bella."

I still stood there motionless.

"Edward! Snap out of it," She snapped her fingers.

Some how my body functions weren't working though I could here. I just felt my body crumble and I fainted.

**Bella's POV**

I felt sad that my relationship with Edward was now over. My heart felt like it was about to burst. I started to cry.

" Bella!"My father shouted from downstairs,"Jacob and his father is here."

"Coming,"

I wiped my tears and went to put on some new make-up. I then made my way downstairs.

" Hi Jacob,"

"Hi Bella,"

"Why dont you and Jacob hang out in your room while we talk," Charlie said.

"Sure dad," I said

I grabbed Jacob's hand and went upstairs. We sat down and talked.

"So,"

"I have nothing to talk about,"

My phone rang signalling a text message.

It said:

_What did you tell Edward? He fainted!_

I burst out crying. I couldn't help it. I just cried like a baby.

"Um, Bella, Is something wrong?" Jacob asked his hair looking shinier than usual.

" No, Im sorry, I just broke up with my boyfriend,"

"Im sorry," He said hugging me closer than he usually did whenever we hung out.

We lied down and he put my head on his chest while I soaked his shirt in tears and he caressed my hair.

I felt stupid then. I lifted my head up.

"Im sorry. What do you want to do?"

"I promise you its going to be okay," Jacob said his face one inch from mine.

I leaned forward and connected my lips to his. His lips willingly pushed back. I gasped in shock of what had happened.

I ran into the bathroom and started crying.

"Bella,"Jacob said while knocking on the door,"Come out of the bathroom,"

I continued crying.

"Other wise i'll call Charlie,"Jacob threatened.

I slowly retreated from the bathroom and Jacob took my hand and led me to my room.

"Surely I'm not that bad a kisser," Jacob laughed playfully.

We both burst out laughing. I fell off the bed rolling over still laughing.

"Everthing alright up there?"My dad shouted.

We burst out in more hysterics. I started crying from laughter.

"I take that as a yes!" My dad shouted.

Two minutes later Jacob had stopped laughing and he was helping me onto my bed.

"Seriously though I'm a good kisser, right?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, whatever you say,"

I ran down the stairs with a determined looking Jacob chasing after me.

"I am a good kisser," Jacob shouted after me.

"What is this i'm hearing?" My dad said.

"Um, we were responding to each others questions and it came up," I lied

"Oh, ok then,"

Me and Jacob went out to sing on the swings at the park around the corner. We stayed there for a long time talking. Jacob drew his face near to mine and we were somehow kissing. Just then Edward came up the road.

"He is the reason you broke up with me?" Edward shouted at me.

He let his nails scrape into my skin and pushed at me aggressively.

"Dude, back off," Jacob defended me.

"Do I even know you?"

"Im going to say this one last time, back off,"

"Or what?"

"This,"

Jacob gave one big punch to Edward's face which sent him flying across the playground. You could see Jacob's muscles stand out when he did it.

"You'll be very sorry you did that," Edward spat before he scurried down the road in the direction he came from.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, he just scraped some of my skin off," I said,"Lets get out of here,"

We walked to my house hand in hand.

"Edward and Bella there you are," My dad said,"Billy had to go back home so he said you could sleep over and he gave me a bag that you keep in the car with clothes in ."

**Jacob's POV**

Bella and I had just reached back at her house.

"Jacob and Bella there you are," Charlie said,"Billy had to go back home so he said you could sleep over and he gave me a bag that you keep in the car with clothes in ."

"Ok," Bella said.

"Im sure your both used to the sleepovers and sleeping in the same room,"

"Yes dad,"

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Charlie said

"Im just going to go upstairs," Bella said before leaving and going upstairs.

"Jacob, i need you to do me a fav...," Charlie was cut off because then we heard something.

"Aaaah," Bella's voice screamed.

I ran upstairs with Charlie hot on my heels.

**Bella's POV**

I reached my room and started taking of my shirt to change into my pajamas. I was staring into my mirror when I saw Edward appear behind me.

"Aaaah," I screamed.

"What are you screaming for? Considering you broke up with me," Edward said pushing all of my things off of my bedside table. He threw my bedside table at my closet.

"Not him again," Jacob said form the door with my dad behind him," I thought I told you to back off."

"I thought I told you you'd be sorry," Edward replied while looking up," And you will be."

With that he disappeared.

I heard a gasp escape my dad's mouth. I knew I would have to cover for Edward.

"I cannot believe that he just jumped out the window," I lied.

"He didn't, he disappeared," He replied.

"You're seeing things," Jacob covered for me," Let's go downstairs Bella."

While my dad stood there shocked Jacob and I went downstairs.

"I thought vampires didn't use their powers out in public," Jacob whispered.

"How do you know about them?" I asked backing away.

"Let's just say I went on a date with one, Im not one though,"

"Well I'm gonna go to bed," I said with Jacob on my heels.

Jacob went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas.

I turned on the tv and sat with my head on Jacob's shoulder. I soon fell half-asleep.

"Good night Bella," Jacob whispered as I got deeper in my sleep.

**Thank you everyone who reads my fanfiction. I am sorry that I didn't write for some time. Feel free to review.**


	2. You will be sorry

**Thank you all the people that reviewed my stories, I really appreciated it.**

**Jacob's POV**

My phone rang and it woke Bella and I up.

"Who is that?"Bella asked.

"Im gonna answer," I replied.

"Jacob, help me please, a vamp..." The phone cut-off.

"DAD,DAD," I screamed.

"What happened?"

"Your vampire is at my dad's house. I dont know whats happening but im going there," I said with Bella already changed into new clothes.

Bella went and woke up her dad and we left for the house with Charlie still in his pajamas.

We drove over the speed limit and reached there in 5 minutes.

I raced inside the house.

"Dad!" I shouted and it echoed around the house,"Bella, call an ambulance."

I saw a crumpled figure on the floor infront of the window. I ran to my dad. I started feeling tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Jacob? Are you okay?"Bella asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, Im fine," I said my eyes filling with anger, the scary side of myself I had never let Bella see before being seen,"But Edward isn't going to be,"

With that said I walked out into the night and let the darkness eat me up.

I didn't know how I was going to get my revenge but I knew that it wouldn't be hard with the amount of adrenaline flowing through my veins.

* * *

><p>There was only one destination on my mind and I was getting closer to it by the second. I threw my motorcycle down when I reached the Cullens house. I didn't even bother knocking.<p>

"Im going to get you Edward Cullen,"I said from the bottom of the stairs.

I used my sense of smell and found his room. He was on the bed with Rosalie brushing his hair. My body started shaking and I turned into my werewolf form. I jumped across the room straight at Edward but Rosalie started defending him.

"Get out of the way Blondie," I said to Rosalie.

I kept coming at Edward from the sides but Rosalie kept defending him. I got tired of Rosalie so I tore her neck off from her body and threw the head out of the window. Just then their dad and mother raced into the room hearing the noise and smelling me. Esme saw Rosalie's headless body and looked at me as if she was going to tear my head off. Her fangs slid from there sheaths.I jumped out of the window knowing that I wouldn't be able to tackle all of them.

"Im going to get you Jacob Black," Esme hissed through the window before bursting out in sobs.

I ran still on four legs to Bella's house never looking back. I changed back to human form in the bushes and entered the house.

"Jacob, where did you go?" Bella ran to me and hugged me,"I was worried about you."

"I just had something to do. How is my dad?" I asked Bella looking at her worried face.


End file.
